Dangerous Powers
by AnnabethGranger7121993
Summary: Percy becomes Chasos' assassin and no one on Earth knows he is alive. They need Percy to help defeat the Earth Mother. Percy must make a choice help the people who betrayed him or watch his old home be destroyed.
1. Disappearance

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

I was in charge of guard duty tonight. Recently there had been a multitude of new campers coming every night. The Herems cabin is overflowing and every night the Herems kids pray to the gods to get them out of there. There have been many Apollo demigods and many Athena demigods. So far tonight there have been no signs. This morning the hunters of Artemis had come so they helped out too. Tonight the guards consisted of Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase my girlfriend, Chiron, and I.

All of a sudden I felt a chill through the air. I looked up to Thalia who was stationed in a tree, she was asleep. I looked and I could see Chiron sleeping. It was late, but I was surprised they fell asleep at their posts. Then I heard a roar and my spine stiffened and the hair on my arms stood up. A boy with a dirty face and dirty blonde hair came struggling out of the woods. He was crying. As I went to bring him up to the camp the minotaur appeared. I uncapped Riptide. The boy was shocked and just stood there.

"Get back to the hill!" I yelled. He either didn't hear me or was to frightened to move. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down just as the minotaur swung at him. I took Riptide and stabbed the minotaur when he was recovering from the swing. My sword got stuck in his rib cage. I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. The minotaur took his hand and back slapped me. I flew into bushes and my body was basically covered. I stood and saw the minotaur crumbled to dust. I was trying not to succumb to the darkness. I felt my knees give way and all I saw was blackness.

_(Time_ skip):

I woke up and found myself in the hospital. I sat up and my head throbbed with pain.

"Hey take it easy," said Chiron.

I felt the pain subside. I tried to remember what had happened and then it all came flooding back to me. The boy, the minotaur, and me hitting my head.

"It took us a while to find you. You flew about a 100 yards. Im surprised you are alive," said Chiron.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "How is the boy?"

"Fine. Though I'm surprised what he's saying about what happened. I don't believe him," said Chiron.

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"That you didn't help amd you gave him your sword so he could prove himself. It's not you Percy. I don't believe him, but some campers do," said Chiron sadly.

I suddenly had a lot of energy. I got out of the bed and nearly collapsed, but regained my balance. Chiron called after me and said I should stay here, but I didn't listen. I walked out and the afternoon sun shone on my face. As I walked around camp I got many stares of anger. I saw Grover talking with some other sayters and walked up to them.

"Hey Grover," I said. The other sayters gave me dirty looks, whispered something to Grover and practically ran off into the woods.

"Percy, I am ashamed of you!" He yelled. Grover never yells. "Leaving that defenseless boy and telling him to fight the minotaur himself." With that he left me standing by myself.

Over the next few weeks less and less people were talking to me. The boy, whose name I found put was Max, was claimed as a son of Ares, tried his best to annoy me. He did but I didn't let it show. The hunters of Artemis were forbidened to talk to me as were the Ares kids. However Clarisse always did no matter what.

It had been two months of agony. Only Clarisse, Chiron, and Annabeth were talking to me now. No matter, today I had a date with Annabeth at the beach. As I walked down there I saw a blonde and Max making out. Ew PDA! As I got closer I saw a necklace that was on backwards. I saw it clearly. It was the exact same neckace I had given Annabeth, an owl necklace.

I was furious! I felt the anger bubble in side me. The ocean water churned as my breathing got heavier and heavier.

"ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

She turned and ran to my side,"Percy I didn't mean too!"

" Thats the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard!" I threw Annabeth to the ground. The ocean was at my command now. It shot up in columns and flooded the beach. I wasn't going to stop. I let my anger take over.

A flash of light came and Athena appeared. "Pereus Jackson stop!" She yelled.

I didn't say anything, but I didn't stop. Ares appeared right next to her spear in hand. Athenas spear appeared as well.

"Pereus if you don't stop I will strike! You will not kill my daughter!" Athena screeched with panic in her voice. This wouldn't stop me, I was far beyond reasoning. Athena with raised her spear, hesitated, then released her spear.

I felt the spear enter me. It ripped right througb my stomach and came out through my back. I fell and screamed in pain. The ocean ceased to be under my control and returned to the sea. Annabeth and Max came up coughing and gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. My shirt was soaked in blood. Then ten other flashes came. It was the rest of the gods.

"What is going on...PERCY!" Screamed my father, Posideon. He rushed to my side and kneeled down beside me. I couldn't speak. Blood was pouring out of my body and my vision was going blurry.

"Brother, get away from him now. He must die. His mistakes have led him to this. He let an inexperienced boy kill a minotaur and offered no assistance," said Zeus.

That was it. As Posideon left my side I stood up. My knees were wobbling and the spear was still in me. The gods and Annabeth were looking at me in shock. I took the handle of the spear and ripped it out of my body. My whole body shook violently and I was blinded by the pain. I fell to my knee, but quickly got back up.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me die!" I yelled and summoned the last bit of strength to throw a wave at the gods. It hit and I ran into the forest.

Annabeth:

"That damn boy!" Shouted Zeus. "Follow him." Zeus said pointing at me and the other gods. We followed the large trail of blood into the forest. All of a sudden it came to an abrupt stop.

"Hades where is he?" Zeus bellowed.

"He didn't die, I don't know where he is?" Said Hades.

Then Rachel, who had become the Oracle of Delphi appeared.

"_The son of Posideon shall weap in pain_

_While the Earth Mother shall stir in her domain_

_Demigods shall stand but fall_

_And need the help of the ones that seldom call_

_The son of Posideon is the key_

_He is the one you all need."_

Rachel came back into consiousness and fainted.

"We need to find Percy Jackson!" Stated Zeus.


	2. Frost's Entrance

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy:

I woke up and found myself in a bed that was fit for a king. I was confused as to where I was, nothing seemed familiar. I slowly remembered what had happened, annabeth, cheating, pain, and the woods. Suddenly two figures appeared. I got out of the bed and took a defensive position. The figures advanced.

"Stay back!" I yelled. I raised my hands as one of the figures came nearer. There faces were masked and they were tall and muscular.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed as they continued to advance. I felt fear wriggle in my stomach and fly to my brain. The masked figure was a foot away. I flicked my hand thinking that water would come to my aid, instead ice came out. It hit the figure with such force the person flew back into a wall. I looked down at my hands in disbelief and horror. The other person stopped and disappeared out of the room.

Then a swirling vortex of the night sky appeared and out stepped a man with the body of the night sky. He stood there looking at me.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. I am Lord Chaos," he said with power.

I knelt before him," Lord Chaos, please tell me where am I?"

"Oh Percy don't call me lord and bend at your knees to me. Your power and mine are almost equal and I cannot have you on the floor while I stand above you. And you are in my castle. It is always dark in here, sorry, but you will follow me into the courtroom," he said calmly.

"Lor...Chaos, why am I here? I should be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Alas, you should, but I took you because of your loyalty. You will be a great asset to my army. Of course you will be second in command of my army and the universe. You shall be my assassin," Chaos said proudly.

"Did you change my powers?" I asked since I could not control water, but ice now.

"No, my boy. That was all you. It seems that your heart has been turned cold and so have your powers. Extraotdinary, I've never seen it happen before. It will be most helpful though. Come Per... oh yes that reminds me. To protect your identity you must chose a new name and get a hood that will conceal your face," stated Chaos.

"A new name? Ummmm let's see. How about...Frost?" I half said half asked.

"Yes, that will do. Your cloak," he said putting it on me. "will conceal your face. You may tell anyone you wish who you are, but this hood can only be taken off by you," said Chaos. He then beckoned me to follow him into the courtroom.

There was a rectangular table with 12 seats surrounding it. They were all preoccipied except two. Sitting around the table everyone had their hoods off. There were 9 boys and one girl. Two of them I recongized, Beckendorf and Luke. They looked the same as they did when they were alive on Earth. Lukes sandy blonde hair was in its usual wind blown fashion and his eyes glinted with mischief. To his right sat Beckendorf. He was a big guy with nasty scars on his face and ripped muscles. He could easily snap my neck. The other boys I didn't know. The girl I certaintly didn't recongize. She had auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. She was slender and medium hieght. She was pretty, but not my type.

Chaos took a seat at the head of the table. The only seat left open was the seat at the foot of the table. I decided to just sit there. I walked over, with my hood still up, and sat. They gasped as I sat and stared at me. I was obviously confused.

"What?" I asked.

The girl spoke up,"The chair, you are the first one that has made the chair change color. They said the first person that made the chair change color would lead us into victory for a big war."

I turned to look at the chair. It had changed color! It was a dark oak color, but now it was a crisp white with pale blue around the edges.

I soon made friends with the girl who's name was Astird and a boy named Trent. Both of them came from different worlds and were both good soldiers. I did become friends with Luke and Beckendorf, but I didn't tell anyone who I was.

_(200 years later):_

I had been called into Chaos' office. I walked in and saw Chaos at his desk looking over some paperwork. I had redesigned his castle so it could be more modern. I sat down at the chair in front of his desk. Today I was wearing my armor and cloak. My armor was pure white and my cloak was a light blue. The hood came down just above my eyes. I was playing with my sword while waiting for Chaos to notice me. All I had to do was flick my hand and my sword made of ice would appear.

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat.

Chaos looked startled,"Oh pardon me Frost. I was just a little busy. Im searching for some new recruits,"

"Chaos what have you summoned me for?" I asked politly.

"Oh yes! You are not going to like it, but I have a misson for you and a select few soldiers," began Chaos. "The soldiers have already agreed to go, but they are waiting for you. Frost, your mission will be to help the demigods on Earth defeat the Earth Mother, Gaea."

I was shocked! He wanted me to go back to Earth?! I thought for awhile and concluded that I should because it was my duty to serve Chaos."I will, sir. The soldiers and I will leave right away then."

"One more thing Frost," said Chaos. "All the demigod head cabin campers are all immortal. You will see her again."

"I can handle it. Time has healed me," I said as I walked out of his office. I called all the soldiers that were coming to Earth to strap on their gear and get ready to travel. We were going to Earth by vortex. Chaos told the gods that we were coming and Camp Half-Blood would be our home until the war on Earth was won.

Before we left I took Trent and Astrid, who were coming to Earth me me, aside.

"Guys, I have to tell you who I am. I have to tell you me story," I said. They nodded. I pulled off my hood and told them everything that happened down on Earth. They listened and didn't interrupt. When I was done they stood there nodding.

"So you really are Percy Jackson? The one they have been looking for for 200 years? The one who helped win every war?" Asked Astrid.

"Yes," I said.

"Alright cool," said Trent he was pretty laid back about most thing. His hair was bright blue and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His planet has weird hair colors.

"Troops let's go!" I commanded as I stepped into a vortex. The rest of my ten man army followed me as we traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

_(Camp Half-Blood):_

Annabeth:

"Any sign of him?" I asked. I was in a meeting in the Big House. It was our annual meeting with the gods to see if anyone had found Percy Jackson. He has been lost for 200 years. I was getting bored with these meeting it seemed we would never find him. I would give up anything to just see him again. I felt so bad for what I did and I have been paying for it for 200 years.

"No," said Zeus.

Everyone remained silent. Then the conch shell sounded, that was the signal for if we every were attacked. We all sprinted towards Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse, thw hunters of Atemis and the gods, everyone except Max. He just sat on his lazy butt doing nothing.

I arrived at Half-Blood Hill and saw a small group of people marching up the hill. Max came toward my side and I scowled. I hated him. He stood there sneering and went to approach the group.

"Hey, losers! Who do you think you are?" He yelled at them. The person who looked like the leader let out a laugh. He was wearing white armor and a cloak that hid his face.

"You really are talking to me like that? I would be careful son," he said with no amusment in his voice.

"Yeah? You don't look like much!" Max yelled. I mentally facepalmed. That guy looked way more fit and muscular than Max. He looked like he could beat the shit out of Max.

"Really?" Asked the man. "Well how would you like to go up against Chaos' second in command and personal assassin?"

Max paled, but somehow still had some guts to say yes.

"Hmmmm, now I don't think that's quite fair. Why don't you choose a partner?" Said the man.

"Fine! I choose my father Ares god of war!" Screamed Max as he tried to intimidate him.

"Okay, cool," said the man with no fear in his voice. "My name is Frost. On your mark."

Max took his sword out of his sheath and Ares took his spear. For once Ares looked like he did not want to fight. I was a bit concerned Frost hadn't taken out a weapon. Max charged foward and swung at Frost. Frost flicked his hand and ice appeared on the ground. Max slipped on it and landed on his fat ass. Many people laughed. I didn't because I didn't know whether Frost and his troops were the enemy or not.

Ares rejoined the other gods to watch the fight. Max slowly got up. Frost stood watching, then with a flick of his hand a sword appeared. It looked to be made out of ice. Max swung and Froat paried. Frost seemed to be putting little effort into this while Max was sweating his ass off. Frost finally disarmed Max and had his sword at his throat.

"Are we done here?" Frost asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes," said Max.

"Well, we are the aid that Chaos promised. You already know who I am. My troops and I shall make a cabin inside your camp," With that Frost turned and walked up the hill with his troops in tow. Max took hold of his sword and let it fly in Frosts direction. Frost didn't sense it so right before it hit him I shoved him out of the way and took the sword directly to my heart.


	3. Safe from Death

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Frost(Percy):

I was pushed rather unexpectedly to my right. I looked to see who had pushed me. I saw Annabeth with a sword sticking out of her body near her heart. She took hold of the sword and took it out of her body, just staring at it. She then looked at me and started to fall. I ran to catch her.

"Annabeth!" Someone screamed. Coming out of the crowd charged Thalia. I sank to the ground with Annabeth and Thalia rushed over. I got up and backed away. "No, no, no, no, you aren't going to die on me!" Tears were in her eyes. "Apollo help! Please!"

Apollo just shook his head,"Even if I wanted to I couldn't help her in time."

"No there has to be another way!" Screamed Thalia holding Annabeths head in her lap.

"Thalia," said Annabeth weakly. "Tell him I'm sorry when you find him."

"No we are going to find him together! You and me!" Said Thalia crying.

I was looking at Annabeth. The blood was soaking her tshirt and she was extremely pale. Her eyes had lost that twinkle and she just lay there like a rag doll. Apparently her immortality was like the hunters. Even though this wasn't a battle,I guess it still counted. Tears stung at my eyes.

"Dude use your magic," whispered Trent. I hadn't heard him walk up to my side.

"I can't," I said.

"She used to be your girlfriend! Go help her!" Whispered Trent threatingly. Trent could see through my hood since I told him. I felt his eyes on me.

"I could hurt her!" I said rather loudly.

"Go fucking help her!" Screamed Trent.

"Please," pleaded Thalia. "She's my friend."

I took one last look at Trent and went up to Thalia and Annabeth. I kneeled and pulled the collor of her shirt down just far enough so I could see the wound. It was a deep wound. I extened my hand over it and closed my eyes. I imagined the wound closing and healing. I slowly opened my eyes and it was closed, but Annabeth was not breathing anymore. Her eyes were closed.

"Annabeth?" Asked Thalia.

I sat there in complete shock. She's gone. Just like that. Just gone.

"ANNABETH!" Screamed Thalia and she broke down in uncontrolable sobs. She got up and ran off. I could hear crying in the crowd behind me. I hung my head. Even when I tried I couldn't save her. I didn't care that she had broken my heart, I still felt terrible that she died. A single tear slipped out of my eye and down my cheek.

I looked at her, remembering all the good times we had together. Then all of a sudden she took one big breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"She's alive!" I yelled.

Annabeth looked around with a confusing look on her face. She slowly started to sit up. Thalia came and embraced her tightly. With Thalias help she was able to stand. Thalia was smiling widely. Her electric blue eyes shone with tears of joy. Annabeth gently let go of Thalias assisting hand.

Annabeths grey eyes turned to me,"Thank you for saving my life."

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," I said bowing to her. **(AN:Mulan!;)) **Suddenly Annabeths legs gave way and she fell into me. I caught her and her hands were on my shoulders. I stared into her eyes, she could not see my face so it was kinda weird.

"Here let's get you some place to sit," I said akwardly.

"My cabin," she said. We started to walk up the hill everybody following behind. My hand was around her waist. I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. Just touching her made me feel in love with her.

"No!" I mentally scolded myself. "No loving her!"

We arrived at her cabin. Some of her brothers and sisters came to help her into the cabin. The gods quickly vanished after that. Chiron went back to the Big House, but the rest of the demigods turned on Max. They were right no beating him up. I let them handle it.

My troops put down their things. Trent and Astrid put their hands together and a cabin appeared. They both had power over minor creation, but put their powers together and they could create amazing things! I lead my troops inside of the cabin. There was a two boys rooms, Astrids room since she was the only girl, a rec room filled with games, a kitchen, and a living room. We set our stuff in the rooms. I was rooming with Trent. Luke and Beckendorf were in the other room. The other five boys got sick in the vortex and had to be sent back.

I took off my white armor and stripped to just jeans. I didn't bother putting on a shirt especially in the middle of summer. I kept my cloak on as well. I went out of my room and yelled in to the hallways."Troops, meet me in the arena in 10. Bring your weapons and wear your cloaks!"

I walked out of our cabin and walked to the arena. I got many stares from girls. As I walked to the arena I saw Max in there beating a dummy up, or trying to. I chuckled to myself and flick my hand. A bow and arrow appeared and I drew it back. I took aim, right above Max's head. I breathed out and released. The pale blue arrow soared throught the air and flew just above Max's head and struck the dummy in the face.

Max turned around, with his sword in hand. His eyes narrowed," What the hell? Were you trying to kill me?"

I walked right up to him with a sly grin on my face. "If I wanted to kill you I would," I said darkly. "Clear out of here, my troops are coming to train."

"I can stay here if I want to! You can't make me leave," he sounded like a little child.

"Fine stay here if you want, but it's not my fault if you get hurt,"I said.

Just as I said that my troops came in. Astrid and Trent were whispering to each other while Luke and Beckendorf stood errect and silent. I ran through the possible things we could do,but decided against the usual training. I flicked my hand and my bow turned into a sword. I went over to a stack of swords and threw one to Trent.

He caught it and stared at the sword,"I have my own you know."

"Let's see what you can make of it. On your mark," I said and got into defense position.

Trent made no hesitation. He came at me with blow after blow. I paried and side stepped each. I took notice of his stance and when he would strike. He would always step with his right foot before he would strike. Trent and I went on for minutes. He finally let down his guard and I used the disarming method. I help his sword parallel to my arm and held out my sword, so that it pointed at his throat. I smiled smugly, Trent gave me a stare that said I'll get you back. I finally lifted my head and saw many demigods lining the arena. Chiron was standing with Clarisse.

"You will do well to practice with demigods and eachother. I expect better," I said to my troops sternly. I then left off out of the arena. I became very self-conscious without a shirt on.

Chrion was just staring at me. As I passed him I could hear him say,"He fights just like Percy."

I realized I would have to stop fighting. They would soon realize who I was and I was definatly not ready to tell anyone who I was.

_The next day..._

Annabeth:

I woke up inside my cabin. I was in a blood soaked camp tee and my jean shorts. I quickly took them off and changed into a light blue tank top and dark jean shorts. I took my bloody shirt and threw it into my dirty clothes basket. I shook my hair out of the ponytail and then ran a brush through it. Today, was hot, but I was too lazy to put my hair up. The clock on my wall read that it was one in the afternoon.

I stepped outside of my cabin and took a deep breath in. The air smelled like sea salt and pine trees. It reminded me of Thalia and Percy. I waved hi to a couple of campers as I strolled down to the beach. Finally there was a break in the trees and the sun's rays hit my face. I strolled down a little farther and then stopped. I looked out on the sea and watched the waves go in and out.

"Hey,"someone said.

I jumped and turned and there was Frost,"Oh hi."

"Sorry,I didn't mean to bother you. Should I go?" He asked.

"No it's okay. I don't own the beach or anything,"I said. He smiled at me.

"Do you like the beach?" He asked coming a little closer to me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I like it too, but I haven't been here in years!" Frost said.

"Did you not have a beach where you lived?" I asked.

"Nah, I did, but when I was recruited by Chaos I didn't go to my home planet," He said.

I got tired of standing and sat down. Frost joined me and laid down in the sand with his hands behind his head. He looked like this was natural and that he belonged there. The heat was almost unbearable now.

I got up and took of my tank top so I had my bra on. "I'm going in. Wanna come?"

Frost looked slightly startled and said,"No thanks you go ahead."

"Man, don't you know how to have fun?" I teased and walked towards the water.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my beautiful bountiful blood-thirsty bookworms! This chapter was, kinda boring,at least that's what I think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had this written then added some things here and there. I hope you guys review, give suggestions, and definitely tell me any stories that you guys are writing. I give out shout outs so just so you know.**

**Remember Review Review Review**

**Peace out and may the force be with you!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	4. An Unintentional Hint

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Frost (Percy):

"I do too know how to have fun," I said sulkily.

"Really?" She smirked as she turned around. Annabeth was already ankle deep in the water. "Because from the looks of it you are still sitting in the sand."

"I haven't gone in in years! I can't just jump in!" I protested.

"C'mon!" She whinned. "You must be getting hot under all that armor and especially that cloak! It's 90° out!"

I stood up and gazed at Annabeth. Just the sight of her gave me goosebumps. She look beautiful with the breeze blowing in her hair. Her body was so gorgeously toned. She looked the same as the day I left. Only she had a certain glow about her and she definatly seemed more fun, but yet guarded.

"Fine! You win! I'll come in!" I said finally giving in. I took of my armor, laying it down in a neat pile. Then I took out all my weapons placing them in a huge pile, I had about 70 on hand. Then I took my shirt off, careful to not brush my hood off in the process.

"Well as you will come to know I always win!" Said Annabeth with a grin on her face. She walked up to my side and smiled. "You should take this hood off it will get wet."

"No!" I yelled grabbing her hand as she reached up to take my hood off. I didn't want her touching that hood no matter if she couldn't even take it off.

I was gripping her wrist very tightly and didn't even notice until she said. "Frost you're hurting me!" I let go and she rubbed her wrist while darting her eyes from her hand to my face. Anabeth walked towards the water and dove in. I hesitantly followed.

I felt the sea wash up against my feet and I sighed. It felt so refreshing. I walked in to about up to my waist. Suddenly a group of fish surrounded me. Annabeth was keeping her distance,but saw them.

"That is peculiar," she said. "I've never seen fish do that except with Poseidon."

Annabeth brushed her wet hair out of her face, evaluating me with her beuatiful grey eyes. I had already given up on trying to not love Annabeth, but that was hopeless. After her saving me an the dreams I've been having of her I was sorta sucked in.

"I'm going in," I said realizing the fish knew who I was. I shuffled out and lay on the beach. Annabeth came in and sat next to me.

"Do you not like fish?" She asked wringing out her hair.

"No, I like them, but I'm not used to them,"I said trying to be vague.

"Oh, I love them, but I love something even more!" Annabeth said smiling and putting her tank top on.

"Now what is that?" I asked rather curious.

She looked me smiling wide,"I'll show you at sunset."

We just layed in the sand. I eventually fell asleep as did Annabeth. I felt someone shaking me.

"Frost, get up! Don't you want to go see what I was talking about?"She said excitedly

I shifted my gaze and rubbed the back of my neck. This was weird. I go in the ocean the fish circle around me and Annabeth is on and off again flirting. I'm just confused.

"If you don't want to you don't have too. I just thought you might like to come since you love the ocean. " She got up dusted herself off and walked in the opposite direction of camp.

I flicked my hand and all my stuff was sent back to my cabin. I followed Annabeth. We didn't talk for the whole way. It seemed like we were walking for miles. She finally motioned for me to stop and went to a big rock that perched over the ocean. I followed even though she told me not too. The rock was at least 30 feet long and very steep. It was slippery. Annabeth lost her footing and slipped back into me. My hands caught her around the waist.

"Careful," I whispered in her ear. She blushed, but didn't say anything and kept climbing.

Annabeth stopped at the edge of the rock and whistled. It was a sorrowful whistle.

"I come out here everyday for about two hours."

"You whistle?" I asked confused.

"No, I meet with some friends." She said seriously. All of a sudden a hippocampus jumped out of the water and swam up to the rock. Annabeth laughed and ran down the rock to where they were level with eachother. She greeted the hippocampus with a sugar cube. I stared at the hippocampus and smiled as I realized this was Rainbow.

"Want to get closer?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I said staring at Rainbow.

"We are going to have to go in the water."

"It's okay as long as I get to see that magnificent creature."

We walked off the rock into the two foot deep water. Annabeth threw another sugar cube to Rainbow. When Rainbow finished I went up and stroked her scaley body.

"This is Rainbow," said Annabeth coming up beside me petting Rainbow as well.

"Do you think she'll give us a ride?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be yes.

"I don't know," said Annabeth her face going dark. "The only person she would ever let touch her would be Percy or Tyson. When Percy disappeared and Tyson stopped visiting because he was looking for Percy, Rainbow became lonely. She came by the shore each day looking for Tyson,but he was never here. I was though. Now after years and years she let me touch her."

I smiled,"I bet I'll be able to ride her if you accompany me."

"I don't think that would be a wise desicion," Annabeth said cautiously.

"Wise? Well I guess I'll just try then," I concluded as I started towards Rainbow. I held out my hand and mind spoke to her. She reared up in excitment and I lept onto her back. We sped off miles on the water. I let go of her neck and spread my arms out wide screaming. Rainbow finally took us back to where Annabeth was.

"So, not wise eh? I say Rainbow has been waiting for that," I slid off her back and Rainbow bowed to me.

Annabeth's face paled. "The only person Rainbow would bow to is...Percy" She stared at me with tears in her eyes and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my followers! I know, I know I haven't posted a story in weeks, but I'm back. And this story is going to move full speed ahead. Now thank you people who have been reviewing and actually reading this Author's Note, amd shame on you children who haven't! I'm just kindin I love you guys! Honestly though I've been having a lot of problems with my boyfriend, so if any of yous have advice please I BEG OF YOU! I need it! Also every post I will be saying a quote of a movie and the first person who responds with the correct answer will get a shout out for their stories. I will Private Message you about it if you get it.**

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out! **

**Quote: You're mad!**

** Well, if I wasn't this would probably never work.**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


	5. Annabeth's Rage

**I don't own Percy Jackson (though I really wish I did)**

Annabeth:

I took a sword and swung it at the new camper I was fighting. He looked absolutely terrified. He was a scrawny son of Aphrodite and was used to flirty with ladies not fighting them. He was about 5' 10'' and very good looking, but when it came to survival he had no idea how to use a sword. I slashed and he just got a block in to deflect the blow. I grew tired of beating him amd used the disarming method, then I took his arm judo flipped him and threw him to the ground.

"Annabeth was that really necessary?" Yelled Chiron.

"You need more practice," I said breathing heavily. The boy slowly got up grunting and trudged over to the bench.

"Annabeth you need to control yourself!" Said Chiron sternly.

"It's not my fault they don't learn fast enough!" I protested. "Who's next?" I asked with fire in my eyes. They all slunk away and looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Hand me your sword. This isn't fair to them," said Chiron holding out his hand. I handed it to him angrily.

"Fine you want it to be fair I won't use a weapon, just my body," I said. "Who's next?" This time another boy a lot taller and stronger looking then me approached.

"Annabeth? Is it?" He asked. When I didn't answer he smirked. "Okay darlin' I won't hurt you too bad because after this we're going on a date beautiful." He winked.

"On your mark Jackass," I said darkly. He chuckled and got into position.

I took a defensive stance with one arm parallel to my nose and the other parallel to my stomach. He raised his sword and held the other out. We stared at eachother and he swung. I dodged, his sword hit the ground, and I stayed light on my feet. It went on for minutes me dodging and him swinging and missing. Then he nicked my face.

I stood there in slight shock. He looked surprised that he hit me at all. I felt the blood trickle down my face. I stared at him through my hair which had come undone during the fight. I ran at him which was almost suicide he raised his sword to hit me. At the last second I slid under his legs and kicked his balls. He fell to the ground in pain. We were on the ground next to eachother, then the cocky boy took his sword and sliced my arm and made a laceration in my side. I screamed in pain. I looked at him with hatred and kicked the side of his head so he was out cold.

Blood was trickling out my arm and gushing slowly out my side. I held it and brought my hand back, it was covered with blood.

"Annabeth aee you hurt?" asked Chiron they couldn't see the blood through my shirt, Iwas covering it. I didn't want any sympathy.

"No. No! I'm fine," I said and immediately the wound started to heal. I was immortal like the Hunters of Artemis so I was okay. A couple of kids went and carried the unconcious dick off the arena floor. I dusted myself off.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The only reason I kept fighting was to keep my mind off Frost. The way Rainbow bowed to him yesterday I thought he may have been Percy, but he is the second most powerful being in the universe so that was the reason. Just being with a guy near the water made me think of Percy and I guess I was just triggered. I looked up to see if anyone would challenge me when Trent the guy from the Chaos army.

"You can use your sword now," said Chiron nervously handing it to me.

I grabbed it from him," Thanks," I mumbled.

"Go ahead,"said Trent.

I made a slight move and he moved with me. I blocked, paried and thrust, but it was child's play. He had blue hair and a tan. Trent was a weird attractive.

"Let's see if I make this move," He thrust. I blocked. "Very good. Now if I move here?" I went in the other direction. "Very nice." He was talking fo me as if I was a child.

That irritated me so I swung at him unexpectedly and she caught my blade and threw it out of hands. I had no weapon. Trent made an advance I swung my leg and he caught it in his hand twisted me so I faced backwards balancing on one leg.

"This ladies and gentleman is something you do not want to do. I can easily dispatch her right here, but I will not for obvious reasons," Trwnt said like he was teaching a class.

I saw my advantage. I tucked my chin and swung my body so I rolled towards Trent. I rolled between his legs, got up and pinned him at the back.

"I win," I said smirking.

"What the... how did you...let me up!" He yelled. I laughed and let him up.

"Don't underestimate me," I said snarling. Man, I was in a bad mood.

"Okay, let me see how you beat the fourth in command of the universe and let's sseeif you can beat me," said a voice from the crowd that had formed. I looked up and it was Frost.

"Fine," I said. I hope I sounded confident because I wasn't feeling confident. Frost swirled his hand and his ice sword appeared. He picked up the sword that I had used in my duel with Trent and held it out to me. I knew that if I was to win I hadto give myself the advantage.

"No thanks," I said rejecting the sword.

"You need a weapon. You won't win with nothing," He said smirking at the idea.

"I'm not stupid. I'm using my dagger," I brought it out from my belt and Frost seemed a little taken by surprise.

"On your mark," I said getting into the position.

Frost came at me with fancy footwork and flips and turns. I blocked his blow easily. I swung my dagger and it cut his hand as I ran to his left. He tripped me and swung at my hand, but instead it hit my ear. I felt the blood trickle, but it closed quickly. I was on my back on the ground. Frost went to stab me, but I rolled and kicked his chest. He flew back and his sword was left in the ground. I left it there and got up. Frost was already on his feet. He flicked his hand and a bow and arrow appeared. He shot one at me, but I dodged and cut the arrow in half. I ran at Frost. He kept firing and I kept running. I jumped and and flipped over him. Then, I took my dagger and slashed his back. He screamed, but ran for his sword. I ran back at him and turned. Then Frost put his sword behing my neck and I put my dagger at his throat. It was a tie.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers. I really don't know how this story will keep going I have so many ideas. I have been reading some books and getting ideas from them so that I can make it more interesting. I will only be updating these every first of the month, or maybe once more after the first I don't know! Please read my other fanfiction Another Heartbreak and please please review because then I will know if you are still interested in the story. Thank you!**

**Review Review Review**

**Peace out and may the best wizard win!**

**~AnnabethGranger7121993**


End file.
